


Hope on - A Cliff Booth Lemon

by KayKayBugg



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: 2019, Brad Pitt - Freeform, Cliff Booth - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, Once upon a time in Hollywood - Freeform, Quinten Tarantino, Rick Dalton - Freeform, leonardo dicaprio - Freeform, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKayBugg/pseuds/KayKayBugg
Summary: Cliff Booth never turns down a young lady who needs a ride and this particular young lady catches his attention and stays on his mind for a while. After almost a year he catches sight of her again and this time he wants his imagination to become reality.





	Hope on - A Cliff Booth Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mention of Manson's Cult but only for a small portion in order for a better understanding, especially since I want to focus more on Cliff rather than just a straight one shot lemon.

I.

Radio blasting, car engines were revving up and down the street of Hollywood. It was particularly a very hot day that day and the sweat was rolling down everyones foreheads. A simple "hippie" girl was looking to hitch a ride, with a top that was barley clinging on, shorts that didn't feel short (but definitely were) and of course bare footed, calloused enough to protect from the hot sidewalk but soft enough to touch.

She wasn't truly a hippie all the time she just enjoyed her time off after working up and saving money to travel. However, she wasn't about to waste her capitalist money just for a capitalist car that would bring more harm than good in her eyes. Then she spotted someone, a man who couldn't be no older than thirty-five and he stared straight back at her. She was coy and gave a small smirk with a wink along with a peace sign and a kiss. 

The man seem intrigued by this and she saw the opportunity to point to the direction she was heading and he smiled and shook his head and pointed the other way. Unknown that she truly did not care which direction he was heading and decided to change her point of direction, that and she felt like she wanted to get a look closer at this mysterious man. 

At first he was puzzled but the woman just shrugged and gave a geninune smile and so with that the man in the yellow muscle car pulled, "Howdy." 

The "Hippie" girl giggled and leaned over the passenger window, "so were are you heading off to little lady?" His accent did not go unnoticed and slightly turned on the woman.

"However far you are willing to travel!" Moving the lollipop to side of her mouth. Cliff was confused yet intrigued for this woman appeared to be less peace and love and more wild and was stunned that he mistook a lollipop stick for a cigarette.

"Well alright then, hope on in." Smiling wide. The woman did a little dance and slid into the vehicle, sliding right up next to cliff, "My name is Candy!" Taking out the lollipop from her mouth and sticking into his as he was about to respond. Chuckling he looked down at the small, curvy girl (which was a rare sight since most hippie women he encountered were athletic and more lean builds but he liked how she looked more like an hourglass) now with a lollipop in his mouth he asked, "well Miss Candy, my name is Cliff, Cliff Booth and now I can't take you that far but I sure can take ya far enough."

With that they traveled for about an hour, talking and discussing who he was and who she was, becoming closer, and a few times trying not to doze off, until they finally reached the next town over. "Well Mr. Stuntman, I hope I get to meet you again." Candy said, as she was getting out the car, Cliff took off his glasses and gave a side smirk, "I hope I get to as well." Candy then leaned back into the car and stared into his eyes and leaned further next to his, "Don't worry Daddy you're little princess will be a good girl." She pulled away and slammed the door shut, walking off into town. Cliff sat there, half erect, sexually frustrated, and wanting a piece of Candy for himself. After clearing his head he headed back the way in which he came.

II.

It's been almost a year since he dropped off miss Candy, half a year from coming back from Euorpe, and only just a month since he beat those dirty cult kids that were trying to kill them (along with the help of Rick and Brandy). Still, he couldn't get her out of his head. Deciding he needed to clear it he headed over to Rick's (no longer his stuntman) to go and tell him what's on his mind. Hell, Rick always talked his head off, only fair if he got the chance to talk off his. "Protect the house Brandy!" As he ruffled her ears and kissed her nose as he went off to visit his ol son of a bitch best friend. 

On his drive there he passed by the usual bus stop and tried to not look in that direction, since it always got his hopes up but on this particular day he sensed this beckoning sensation that just had him to look straight into that direction. 

There she was sucking on a lollipop with a bikini top this time that led almost nothing to the imagination, but more covered bottoms yet a small string poking out indicating she had the bikini bottoms on as well. He gulped, he done and actually gulped at this sight and felt his pants tighten. 'God Damn! Why she gotta be lookin that good.' His inner thoughts were soon wiped out when he heard the car behind him honked their horn to signal the light was green.

It was no surprise that the honking caught Candy's attention and she turned and Cliff saw she had almost identical aviators on this time. He couldn't help but not take this as a sign to pull up right then and there. So he did. 

Candy did not recognize the car but she sure as hell remembered the man in the shitty blue car. Just like when she first met him, she leaned over the passenger side, unknown to her behind Cliff's shaded glasses he was looking at the breast that looked like they were about either spill out or pop out if they weren't let free soon. He casually moved his arm over where he knew he had to cover just in case it scared the girl (he was yearning for) off.

She giggled and swirled her tongue around the sucker, "Hey Mister Stuntman! I missed you. Wanna drive me to my next adventure?" Cliff cleared his throat, "Well of course, I may be a stuntman but I am also a gentleman." 

There it was that accent she missed. She subconsciously rubbed her legs together, trying to remain composed. "Sweet!" Candy went a few steps back and jumped into the car (which was easier than opening the rusty old door and Cliff was glad she chose that option). 

Soon Cliff went back onto the road, unknowing to him that he was taking her to Rick's house. "...and then these cool dudes taught me how to surf and these sweet girls got me making "ocean" jewelry, kinda weird but still sweet." Cliff was intrigued that this girl was still alive by some of the stories she was telling but was glad the crazy girl ended on (in his opinion) the safest one. "So, Miss Candy where will your travels take you now?" He smiled down at her and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks, "Not quite sure...hey! Did you want me to repay you back since this is my second ride you gave me?" He raised his eyebrow at her, "an with what lil money ?" Rolling her eyes she moved closer to him and rubbed her up his inner thigh, palming his growing bulge. "Who says it has to be money?" 

Cliff, although wanting this to happen felt like he needed to go to Rick's first because he had a feeling he wouldn't be there. Slowly, he removed Candy's hand away from his thigh and placed it on her own parting it awkwardly. "Now, now if I wanted that, I would not want a pretty little thing like you be offering it to me like that like a street girl." She pouted in response and took his hand and placed it on her left breast, "but doesn't Daddy want his little Princess to be happy and satisfied?" Cliff let out a quiet groan and felt how soft she truly was and felt her nipple get hard underneath the thin layer of fabric. " Daddy needs to make a stop first." And with that he removed his hand and placed in on her upper thigh and continue to drive to Rick's place.


End file.
